Some Happy New Year this had turned out to be !
by The-Little-Lost-Elf
Summary: Some Happy New Year this had turned out to be. It should have been his first New Year together with Arthur. It should have been their first anniversary of the night they had met. Yet, here he was sat alone in their home with no other company except the BBC's New Year's Eve Concert. Modern Fic! Arthur/Merlin. Don't like it, don't read it! Sadly I do not own BBC Merlin


Some Happy New Year this had turned out to be. It should have been his first New Year together with Arthur. It should have been their first anniversary of the night they had met. Yet, here he was sat alone in their home with no other company except the BBC's New Year's Eve Concert.

It had been a whirlwind romance to start with. After hooking up at Morgana's New Year's Eve party. They'd met up several times a week and within a few months Arthur had asked Merlin to move in with him. But recently he had felt as though Arthur was being distant with him, that something was off between them or something Arthur was simply not saying to him. His suspicions had been confirmed when Arthur told him he wouldn't be seeing the New Year in with him but travelling to Florida a couple of days before with his father and Morgana for a meeting and they'd celebrate New Year there.

Merlin felt his phone buzz and couldn't stop the grin when he looked and saw a message from Arthur flash up.

 _How's my favourite idiot? -A X_

 _You do realise calling me an idiot really isn't all that endearing, prat! -M X_

Merlin smiled when his phone buzzed again with Arthur's immediate response.

 _You know I love you really._

 _I do, I love you too._

 _Well obviously! I am amazing! ;)_

 _Lacking in modesty though!_

 _Oi, cheeky git!_

 _You know I love you really :P_

 _That's my line Merlin!_

Merlin chuckled to himself but felt the smile gradually slide from his face as he realised how much he was missing his prat of a boyfriend. He glanced down at his phone

 _What's the weather like where you are?_

 _IT'S BEEN SNOWING !_

 _Liar! There's no way it's snowed there. You said yesterday the weather was like 22 degrees._

 _Merlin, would I lie to you?_

 _Yes!_

 _You wound me! :o I'll have you know it is snowing where I am right now!_

 _Right now? Are you by some snow machine?_

 _Not quite. Anyway, what's the weather like out? Any snow yet?_

 _It snowed a bit earlier._

 _What about now?_

 _I don't know._

 _Go and look!_

 _No_

 _Stop being an idiot and go look!_

 _I don't want to get up._

 _Merlin. I insist you get your skinny arse off of that sofa and look out the window_

Merlin rolled his eyes and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself

 _Don't you roll your eyes at me :P x_

Merlin sat up abruptly and looked around the room before glaring in the direction of the window. Upon seeing nothing he typed a quick reply.

 _How did you know that's where I was?_

 _You're always on the sofa when you're moping._

 _I am NOT moping!_

 _I know you Merlin. I can see you now…wrapped up in your Avenger's blanket, sat at my end of the sofa, giant mug of hot chocolate on the side table, drumming your fingers on the sofa while chewing your lip as you read…_

Merlin froze, acutely aware all of a sudden that he was drumming his fingers and chewing his lip. Standing up from the sofa whilst keeping his Avenger's blanket wrapped around him, he took a step forwards and stumbled over his slippers. Cursing in annoyance, he kicked them away before he heard the notification indicating that he had yet another message,

 _Then standing up and tripping over you slippers before kicking them away in frustration (because you're a complete klutz)._

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. There was no way Arthur could possibly have known that.

 _Arthur Pendragon, you send me a selfie of yourself right now so I can see where you are._

Merlin grinned when there was a lack of immediate response from Arthur and typed another message.

 _Checkmate –M x_

However, his assumed victory was short lived when a picture came through of Arthur sat in a restaurant, fork in hand, with Morgana sat next to him pouting at the camera.

 _You were saying? – A x_

 _Clotpole :(_

 _Don't be like that! It really won't be that long until you see me!_

 _That's still too long! I just wish you were here now! I miss you._

 _I miss you too. xxx_

Merlin smiled sadly and glanced at the clock on his phone to see it was two minutes to midnight. Opting to watch the local fireworks over the ones on TV in London, which never really held that much interest to him compared to live ones, he moved to the window. As he looked out the window he felt his jaw drop. There, perched on the garden wall with a big grin on his face, was Arthur. Smiling widely, Merlin hurried to the front door, yanked it open and flew down the garden path before he flung himself into Arthur's arms and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured, feeling his eyes tear up and tried to blink them away.

"You had better not wipe any of your tears into my shoulder _Mer_ lin."

"Well that answers that question." Merlin muttered, drawing out of Arthur's neck and grinning up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think I'd miss the first anniversary of the night we met?"

"Well I guess you had me going for a bit!" Merlin admitted ruefully. "I was…I was nearly thinking you'd had enough of me and that's why you went away."

"Never." Arthur murmured softly and cupped Merlin's cheek. "Don't ever think that you idiot."

"Idiot huh? You do say the most romantic things." Merlin said sarcastically and noticed an odd expression cross his boyfriends face as his hand dropped from his face.

From within the house they faintly could hear the final ten second countdown begin. " _10...9…"_

Arthur met Merlin's eyes with a tender smile as he said "I love you Merlin."

 _"7…...6…"_

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin beamed back at him.

 _"4…...3…"_

 _"_ Two…" Arthur murmured and slipped his arms around Merlin's waist as he leant in.

"One…" Merlin whispered back and closed the distance between them and threw his arms up over Arthur's shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut. The kiss was gentle at first and Merlin slid his hands slid into Arthur's hair causing Arthur to moan as he felt Merlin tug gently at his blonde locks. With a guttural growl, Arthur bit down on the raven haired man's lips eliciting a small gasp as he parted his lips to grant Arthur access. They hungrily explored each other's mouths under the glow of the hundreds of fireworks that were lighting up the sky above them until the need for air became too much. Arthur broke the kiss and Merlin dropped his hands to his side, feeling Arthur slip his own hands in to his. After a moment's hesitation, Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur had dropped down in front of him.

"Arthur you-"

"Merlin Emrys, I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure that I'm arranging." Arthur began and Merlin grinned at the reference to one of his favourite books and films. "In the short time we've known each other you've seen me at my best and you've seen me at my worst and accepted both and I you." Arthur paused nervously and Merlin smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand encouragingly and that smile sent the rest of Arthur's speech out of his mind as he suddenly started rambling. "I practiced this speech at least a thousand times you know! I've just never been great at finding the right words to express what I mean, especially when it comes down to feelings, especially when it comes down to you. From day one you enchanted me Merlin; you enchanted my mind, my body and my soul. You have made me a better person and I know I never want to be without you." Arthur delved into his jacket pocket and pulled out a simple, silver banded ring. "You are my greatest adventure and there is nothing I could ever want to change about you, except…maybe one thing? Your last name. So, Merlin Emrys, will you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"…" Merlin mouthed wordlessly at his kneeling boyfriend.

"An answer anytime tonight would be brilliant, _Mer_ lin."

"Yes!" Merlin exclaimed tugging Arthur to his feet. "Yes of course I'll marry you, you sodding soppy prat!" Arthur slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger before his fiancé claimed his lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Arthur repeated pecking Merlin on the lips before smirking. "So, fiancé of mine. How does going inside and celebrating exactly how we were this time a year ago sound."

Merlin didn't reply but simply grinned as he slipped his hand into Arthur's and led him inside. Some Happy New Year this had turned out to be after all!

xxxxx


End file.
